


Wrapped In Your Arms

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trigger Warning Alcohol, Underage Drinking, alcohol mention, dude - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B is laying on their bed/floor with Person A and they’re watching a movie. Halfway through, Person B falls asleep with Person A’s arm around them, Person B’s head on their shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In Your Arms

      Hinata and Kageyama were sat on Kageyama's bed, backs against the wall. They had Kageyama's laptop on their laps, legs just barely touching.

      "Hey, you know what would make this movie a bit more interesting?" Hinata asked, slamming the space bar effectively pausing the movie.

     "What?" Kageyama said dully.

     The movie had been extremely boring, but either had been to lazy to say anything.

     "Come with me," Hinata said, pushing the laptop on their laps and on to the foot of the bed.

     Hinata swung his legs off the bed and flipped on the light switch. He grabbed Kageyama's wrist and tugged him out the bedroom door and  
downstairs.

     "Hinata, what the hell are you doing," Kageyama said as they walked down the stairs.

     "I'm gonna make this more interesting!!"Hinata shouted as he hopped down the carpeted stairs.

     Kageyama knew that when Hinata wanted to make things more interesting it involved something outrageous and maybe slightly against an  
unwritten moral code.

     Hinata released Kageyama's wrist the second that they reached the kitchen. Hinata immediately bolted for the counter next to the stove right  
where his parents kept all the alcohol.

     Kageyama had drank some of it in the past. He hated all of it. But the bit of drunkenness he did get out of it was almost worth it. Also, his  
parents had never said not to drink it, so technically he wasn't breaking a single rule.

     "Were gonna play a drinking game!" Hinata said looking at labels of the alcohol.

     "Hinata, i don't know if that's such a good idea...." Kageyama muttered.

     Surely Hinata hadn't drunken much alcohol. And with his tiny stature he would be able to maybe take 3 shots of vodka and then pass out.

     "Nah, its a great idea! Screw the movie. Have you got a deck of cards by the way?" Hinata said, adding the question haphazardly.

     Hinata turned around from the counter after selecting his choice of drinks. In them contained a bottle of Cherry Smirnoff, a bottle of Ouzo (that  
tasted amazingly of black licorice), and a bottle of what Kageyama knew as "Galaxy Vodka." Basically if you shook the bottle, loads of shimmery particles would start floating around in the purple liquor, giving it a galaxy affect. It was horrifically sweet and made Kageyama's teeth hurt just thinking about it.

     "Okay, deck of cards? And where are your shot glasses?" Hinata said smiling widely.

      Kageyama couldn't believe he as agreeing to do this, with out of all people, Hinata.

      Kageyama drug his feet over the the cabinet containing wine glasses, martini glasses, and yes, shot glasses.

      Kageyama grabbed 4 of the shot glasses (in fear of mixing drinks may make them taste even worse).

      "Deck of cards are upstairs," Kageyama worryingly spoke.

      "Lets goooo!!!" Hinata said dramatically pointing to the stairs.

      Hinata surged up the stairs in record speed, surprisingly not tripping and dropping the bottles of vodka. Where as Kageyama trudged up the  
flight of stairs, shot glasses in hand.

      Hinata sat on the floor the second he got to Kageyama's rather spacious room. He set down the bottles and waited for Kageyama.

      Kageyama came into the room and pushed the door most of the way closed.

      He walked over to his desk and rummaged through it til he found the deck of cards he was looking for.

      "Think fast," Kageyama said, tossing the cards at Hinata who was absorbed in reading the labels on the vodka.

      The cards landed perfectly into Hinata's lap. Hinata, time delayed, attempted to catch them, missing by a long shot.

      Kageyama blew out a breath of air, serving as laughter.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      A lot of cards later and about 4 shots downed by Hinata and 5 downed for Kageyama, mistakes in the cards started to arise.

      "Hi- Higher!" Hinata said, laughter shaking his body.

      "Hinata, Its a King. The only thing higher than a king is an Ace cause we play high and low card for the ace," Kageyama said calmly.

      "HEY, I wanna be ace one day!!!" Hinata said, pausing in his laughter to be serious.

      He instantly broke down into body shaking laughter once again.

      Kageyama carefully put the card face down on the deck and grabbed the box. He quietly put the cards into the box and then looked at  
Hinata who was still in the mist of having a laughter attack mostly from the alcohol. Suddenly the laughter stopped.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama asked. It wasn't normal for the boy to stop laugh abruptly like that.

     Hinata's face was horrified and his mouth hung open slightly.

      "Kageyama, we had homework. We were meant to be doing homework and instead we got drunk," Hinata said looking scared half to death.

      "Hinata, it's on- only Friday. We have like- like 4 days or something before Monday?" Kageyama said, words coming out mostly like a  
question.

      "Kageyama, were gonna fail, oh my gosh. Were gonna fail and have to repeat. And qui- quit the volleyball squad team thing that we do!"  
Hinata exclaimed, words getting caught in his throat.

      "Hinata, no? Its fine? Were fine. We have literally forever," Kageyama said, worried that Hinata was going to panic more.

      "I- I don't know what i would do. Kageyama. What would we do with out volleyball?" Hinata said,words still caught in his throat and his eyes  
glossing over.

      "Hinata, i have no idea. All my life has been associated with volleyball, a life without it seems bland," Kageyama said, room starting to shake  
a bit, alcohol taking affect.

     The two sat there in silence for a little while, enjoying the bit of drunkenness they had.

     Suddenly, Hinata burst out laughing again. Laughing at whatever was going through his head.

     "Hinata, you okay there?" Kageyama said, wondering just what was going through the smaller boys head.

     "Kage- Kageyama! How- How many," Hinata continued laughing at full volume.

      "How many? How many what? How many drinks have you had? I think 5?" Kageyama started rambling.

      "No- No! How many P- potatoes," Hinata literally could not complete his sentence cause his laughter.

      "Potatoes?" Kageyama questioned, starting to feel the real affects of the alcohol.

      Kageyama could feel the contagiousness of the laughter start to seep into him. Kageyama smiled lightly.

      "How- How many potatoes did- did it take to- to kill the Irish man?" Hinata finally got out after many attempts.

      "How many- what? That what-," Kageyama started laughing full force at the stupid joke.

      Kageyama was so wound up in his own laughter he didn't hear Hinata's laughter stop abruptly.

     "Kageyama," Hinata said quietly, just quiet enough for Kageyama to not hear through his own laughter.

      Kageyama continued to laugh at the lame joke that Hinata said.

      "Kageyama!" Hinata said louder.

      "Ye- Yeah?" Kageyama was able to get out between laughter.

      "I've never heard you laugh," Hinata said deadpanned.

      Kageyama's laughter stopped quicker than it started.

      "I- I hate my laugh. Its stupid and loud," Kageyama said, looking down and his hands in his lap.

      "Is not!" Hinata yelled, lunging for Kageyama.

      "Hey-"Kageyama was cut off by Hinata colliding with him.

      A quite tipsy Hinata manged to pin down a less tipsy Kageyama in a mere 5 seconds flat.

      "Whoever told you that is a liar! Your laugh is like literal sunshine!" Hinata yelled, sobering up real quick.

      Looking down at Kageyama, right hand gripping the front of Kageyama's shirt. Hinata released Kageyama slightly so he wasn't choking him.  
Kageyama had his hands flat against Hinata's chest. With one quick grab and pull, Kageyama smoothly pulled Hinata down and kissed him.

     Hinata's eyes went wide, but slowly closed when he realized hat was happening.

     Hinata slowly released the collar or Kageyama's shirt and pulled away.

     Kageyama leaned up and placed one more quick kiss on Hinata's lips and laid back down, back flat against the floor.

      Hinata fell back so he was off Kageyama and Kageyama sat up. Hinata was still in a slight daze, as was Kageyama.

     "What was that for?" Hinata said quietly, mind fogged, looking at Kageyama.

     "I- I don't know. 't seemed right at the time," Kageyama looked down at his thighs, refusing to look at Hinata. Drunk or not, Kageyama knew  
he messed up bad.

     "Hey, ya wanna watch the rest of the movie! It might be more interesting now that were intoxicated!!" Hinata yelled, attempting to stand up.

     After a bit of wobbling from the both of them, they sat on the bed. Hinata moved so he was in the corner this time ad Kageyama sat next to  
Hinata, back against the wall. Kageyama kept his distance so he didn't invade Hinata's personal space again.

     Hinata reached down the bed and quickly grabbed the laptop. He opened the lid and waiting for it to load.

     "Hey, come here," Hinata whined after seeing how far Kageyama was away.

      Kageyama went slightly wider, but complied to Hinata's wish.

      Kageyama shuffled closer to Hinata. Hinata took this time to wrap his arm around Kageyama's waist. Kageyama smiled. Kageyama quickly  
put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and Hinata shuffled as close as he could get without sitting in Kageyama's lap.

      Hinata then carefully laid his head on Kageyama's shoulder, pulling him closer. He shoved the laptop so it was right in the center of them,  
half on Hinata's leg, and the other half of the laptop on Kageyama's leg.

     After Hinata hit the space bar, Kageyama could tell, even with the alcohol running through his system, this movie was still going to be  
boring.

     Hinata's eyes started to drop. The alcohol was starting to make him sleepy. And in all honesty, Hinata happier than he had ever been in a  
while.

      After the credits started rolling, Kageyama took his free hand and X'ed out the internet browser where they had the movie up.

      He looked down at the orange fluff ball that was resting on his shoulder. Kageyama noticed the light, even snores coming from Hinata.

      Kageyama smiled and kissed the top of Hinata's head. He rested his head on top of Hinata's and let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I'm so sorry for not posting?? School had hit me full force?  
> Literally this was just an excuse to write these 2 tipsy and all emotional. Lmaooo.  
> Anyway, leave kudos, comments, and feedback! Its all really REALLY appreciated!!  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](http://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)  
> (Though it has been changed to [SpookSurprise](http://www.spooksurprise.tumblr.com) for Halloween!!


End file.
